The Funny Flock
by InnerPsycho
Summary: 2 ONE-SHOTS Just a little random thing that I made up 'cause I was hungry and I didn't want to do my homework...Kinda random but a ton better then my last fanfic. Sorry about the random title. everybody!
1. Max Misses The Pizza

I flew across the sun-streaked sky, hoping, heck, even praying, that it wasn't too late

I flew across the sun-streaked sky, hoping, heck, even praying, that it wasn't too late. As I spotted the light of the lamp shining through the darkness, I plunged down. I did a running landing onto the front porch and whipped open the door and then slammed it shut, sprinting towards the light on at the end of the hall. I skidded to a stop, panting.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" An anguished cry split through the night. It was mine. I dove into the stack of empty pizza boxes on the kitchen table, digging through greasy cardboard to try to find that one…last…piece…….

It wasn't there. I jumped off the table and landed lightly on the floor, studying the seven faces before me. "Who. Ate. My. PIZZA?!" I glared at Iggy, knowing his reputation as a notorious dessert stealer. I wasn't sure if that applied to pizza as well, but, hey, anything is possible.

Iggy, somehow sensing my glare, denied it. "I didn't eat it! I already ate the first two boxes! I couldn't have managed to stuff down another piece!"

I turned to Angel. "Is he lying?" I asked.

_Nope! _She replied in my head. _Not lying!_

I turned on Gazzy. "Was it you?"

For reasons unknown, he looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Not me!" He choked out. I saw his coat lying under his seat. I'd have to talk with him later about treating what few items of clothing that we have with respect, but that could wait. I NEEDED MY PIZZA!

I noticed Fang sitting in his seat, with and preoccupied look on his face. "FANG!" He jumped. He must've been thinking about what to put on his blog after dinner. "Did you eat my poor, innocent, helpless piece of pizza?"

"No."

Ugh, again with the monosyllabic people. They drive me insane.

_Angel, honey? Were they lying?_

_What? Oh yeah! Of course not!_

I turned on Nudge. "Did you eat it, Nudge?"

"No." Stifled laughter.

"Mom? Ella?" I begged my only family for a sane answer.

"Nope! They said together, and then snorted. Well, actually only Mom snorted. Ella did this weird sort of chuckle/sneeze.

"Angel? Did you?"

"No, Max." More giggles were heard. "Gazzy's jacket ate your pizza."

I dove under Gazzy's chair. To my utmost surprise, the blanket began to wriggle around, causing me to drop it.

"Ouch, Max! That hurt!" A squirming black ball of fur scampered to his feet.

"Total!" I gasped, looking at him incredulously. "You ate my pizza?!"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe…"

"You are so. Very. Dead."

He was out of the room before I finished the word "dead". This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Hey guys! IF anyone is actually reading this, congrats. I give you a virtual muffin made by Iggy himself. You have just finished reading my second attempt at a fanfiction. It's a heck lot of a better one then my first one, which you can find on my equally random profile. If you read this, PLEASE!! REVIEW!! Should I write something else? What should it be about? (SOrry, but I have writer's block. NOT very fun) What can I do better? What did I do ok at? REVIEW!!**


	2. Max On Mother

**Ok guys... Please, if you read this, REVIEW!! IF you don't then obese, sock hungry unicorns are going to eat all your underwear tonight!!NO please... It would really mean alot to me if you would review, because I 'm just starting out in writing... this is the third thing I've ever written for fun recently. SO please??**

I slipped quietly into the kitchen, trying not to trip over Akila's food bowl. Today is May tenth. Do you know what that is? Is it President's day? No. Is it Earth day? No. Is it National "Joe" Day? No. This day, (if you count five in the morning day) is Mother's Day. So, yeah, we were back at Mom's house, and since she's never had me here before, I decided that I, the tough cookie of the flock, would try my hand at all those chores that moms have to do all day long…. Anyways, this was how my itinerary for today looked before 8 when everyone else would wake up.

5:00 am – Wake up.

5:15 – Do the dishes.

5:45 – Start the laundry.

6:00 – Clean up lower floor.

7:00 – Start making breakfast.

8:00 – Serve Mom food.

Note to self - Clean up catastrophic mess in kitchen.

I'm not kidding. This is what I'm going to be doing to try to show my mom how much I appreciate her. I mean, I could have a test tube for a mom! This, at least, is much better… So! I need to get to work.

I marched over to sink, mentally complaining about the mess that we made last night. Last night was burrito night….. So, no further explanation needed. Very messy plates, burnt pans, scraps of food stuck everywhere imaginable. I sighed, turning on the faucet.

"Brrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!" And shrill ring cut through the night. Or day. Whatever. I raced over to the phone. Jeb. Caller ID isn't completely useless.

"Do you know what time it is?" I hissed. "Do you want to wake up Angel or Gazzy? It's Mother's Day for goodness sake!!"

"Max," He said wearily. "I just called to tell your mother that I can't come over for dinner because I'm busy."

"Oh. Okay, bye." I punched the end call button.

"Glub, glub, glub…" I looked over at the counter. There was literally a waterfall rushing over the sink onto the floor.

"Oh, crap." I rushed over to the sink, where, in the few seconds I had been talking, it had somehow started overflowing. Of course. Murphy's Law. If something can go wrong, it WILL go wrong. I turned off the water, and grabbed the roll of paper towel by the sink and started drying up the mess on the floor. Now I only had 20 minutes to finish the dishes. I started the tedious cycle of dunking, scrubbing, rinsing and drying. 20 minutes later, I was done. Okay. Next on the list is… I looked at my schedule. Start the laundry. I could do this thing.

Laundry was different then dishes. You didn't have to touch slimy, day-old food. I grabbed the hamper and started separating the brights, darks, and reds apart. I had watched Ella and Mom do it many times before, but I'd never actually done it before. I looked at the dryer. Which setting was I supposed to use? Small, Medium, Large, or Extra Large? I carefully studied the load of blacks in a pile on the floor before me. There didn't seem to be too many clothes, so I selected Small. Tossing the articles of clothing into the washer one by one, I came across a pair of boxers. Hmmmmm… Whose could those be? Lemme guess. FANG'S. Yuppers. I dumped the rest of the clothes in and added the soap. Now, which cycle…?? I quickly punched in the button for "Fine Clothing". You could never be too careful. Besides, those boxers looked pretty worn out. Hee hee…. I started the cycle and went back into the kitchen to check the list. Clean up the whole lower floor. Why was I forcing myself to do this again? Come on, Max. Focus.

I started cleaning, listening to the music on my iPod. "Can you hear me? Am I getting through tonight? Can you see him? Can you make him feel alright?" That was one of the saddest songs in the world…. "She walks to school with a lunch she packed… Nobody knows what she's holding back…" Sad… "When I see your smile, the tears roll down my face. I can't replace. And now that I'm strong, I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it fix through my soul, and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven." I loved that song! And the guys in the music video looked pretty cute too.

As I was scrubbing the counters in the kitchen I noticed something. The air smelled like burnt something… Burnt what though? I used my super-duper sense of smell (note my sarcasm there) to find my way through the house to the source of the smell. Oh. Just a question here. Are washing machines supposed to smoke? No, I thought not. I rushed over to the washing machine and opened up the top. THE. CLOTHES. WERE. ON. FIRE. (Just a little question here. How do clothes catch fire in a WASHING MACHINE?? It's wet!) I grabbed the bucket of soapy water I had carried down with me and dumped it on the clothes. I waved the smoke away from my face, coughing. Guess which item of clothing was the most burned? Yuppers! Fang's boxers. Oh, who cares? Not me! He could run around naked and I wouldn't mind! Actually, I would... Hee hee hee….Anyways, I opened up the window, cause I was worried that the smoke alarm was gonna go off and wake up Mom and… anyways. I dumped all the clothes into the garbage. Hope they wouldn't be missed! Next on the list….

I went back into the kitchen. Surprisingly, I'd managed to clean up the ENTIRE FLOOR. Ah-maahzing, dahling. Next up…. Make Mom breakfast. Let's see, we have eggs, pickles, potatoes, strawberries, and milk. What can we mix up with that?

I decided that Mom would have my "special recipe" milkshake. I threw half a cup of everything into the blender. It looked…green… brown… oh crap…is the blender gonna blow up too? I hit the off button on the blender and poured the gunk into a crystal glass. Eewwwwwwwwww….. Even Ella's dog wouldn't eat that. The garbage can was opened and the "shake" was dumped in. Cereal it was for Mom. Okay….

It was 7:55. Time to serve Mom breakfast. I balanced the juice, cereal, and grapefruit on a tray and slowly made my way up the stairs. Don't drop it Max, don't drop it! I made it to Mom's room. Quietly opened the door, and… "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!!"

Mom sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Don't you mean, Happy Mother's Day?"

My face flushed. "Yes… But I made you breakfast! Look!"

"Yummy… looks delicious! But Max…"

"Yes Mom?"

"What's that smell?"

"Oh, it's a long story… I'll tell you later. Just never let me wash the clothes again…"

**The review button wants to be your friend! OH, and if you guess the songs in here I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Thanks! - InnerPsycho**


End file.
